


1X03 Butch Comes to Shove

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [3]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Butch Comes to Shove, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	1X03 Butch Comes to Shove

Stacey had just finished giving her statement to the police officer when she saw Tommy rounding the corner, trailed by his friend- what was his name- Martin?

 

Tommy’s eyes widened as he came up to her, taking in the two cop cars the Pleasantville police force had been able to muster up.

 

“What happened?”

He asked, face concerned. Merton ( _ that  _ was his name) coughed awkwardly. 

 

“I guess you were right about Butch.”

Stacey admitted, clasping her arms around herself. It could have been bad, she could admit now. At least her martial arts lessons were paying off. 

 

“No  _ waaayy? _ ”

Merton said. Tommy kicked him surreptitiously.

“You know what, I think I’ll wait over there.” 

Merton moved like he usually did, like he was half stumbling, half being moved by an unseen force. He was a weird kid. 

 

Tommy rubbed his neck uncomfortably. 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, they actually got him on camera harassing some kids outside the Factory a couple days ago. They’re keeping an eye out.”

 

“Not the only camera he’s caught on.”

She thought she heard Tommy mutter under his breath. 

 

“What?”

She asked. 

 

“Nothing.”

Tommy smiled, and gestured to Merton to leave. 

“Hey, you wanna to go get a malt?”


End file.
